Victorious Again
by WilderKaiserin
Summary: The Kaiser has risen, and two of his biggest fans celebrate his victory together. Dedicated to WhiteLadyDragon on her birthday.


All right, my good friend WhiteLadyDragon's birthday is today, and when asked what she wanted for her birthday, she said she wanted to be able to drive and to know that Zane was okay. Well, I'm going to do the best I can on that.

**Summary:** The Kaiser has risen, and his two biggest fans celebrate his victory together. Dedicated to WhiteLadyDragon on her birthday.

**Warning: **There will be a couple of OC's. I'm not sure if I can do this without making it a really weird, not-great fic. And it's set after the show ends. So I'm a little iffy on some parts of it. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** AlukaKaiserin does not own GX. However, if she did own GX, she would resurrect the series; make Kaiser the way he used to be in season one again except, you know, more able to kick butt in the Pro League; find some way to insert herself, WhiteLadyDragon, and other friends into the story without creating irritating, horrid characters; and lend it to WhiteLadyDragon for a week or two on her birthday, or a month for the sweet sixteen that is today. XD.

**Victorious Again**

He was doing it again, she knew it. As she sat in the stands with her friend, in the seats she'd bought knowing she couldn't afford them and might never be able to again, the girl knew that he was going to come out on top. The nine-game streak had prompted her to purchase the tickets, especially when she'd seen the date of the duel that might well make him a top contender again.

With the half-smile that had become his signature long ago and now again, he directed his new creatures with the same confidence, the same glorious finesse, as they'd seen in him three years before, that which they recognized only from television, from the time when every time he dueled, they'd get together and watch him, transfixed.

The roar from the crowd did not include their voices; the scream of triumph that ached in their throats would not come.

It wasn't that he'd lost, because he hadn't. It was, quite simply, too much to take in.

But then the birthday girl turned and said,

"That Kaiser sure is hotter than a baked potato, isn't he, Emmy?"

The other girl laughed then.

"You wouldn't be you, Anna, if you hadn't just said that," she squeaked though paroxysms of laughter. She couldn't seem to control it. "I think I'm high off that duel. Of course, it might have been the Red Bull."

"Which gives you wings."

"Yup."

Both girls started laughing then, knowing it hadn't been the energy drink that had caused their sudden euphoria.

It wasn't until they were nearly the last in the stadium that they realized they probably sounded completely insane. Then they realized they didn't really care all that much.

They were probably never going to meet the Kaiser, let alone get to know him, but they could let his triumph be their triumph again, his pain be their pain if he fell again. But somehow they had the feeling that he wasn't going to be falling this time the way he had the first time, even if he lost once in a while. He hadn't begun his second comeback as a champion. He'd dominated the minor leagues, been invited to the Pros again, and spent a few weeks as a noncontender, winning a few, losing a few. And then he'd found his stride again and moved up, taking opponents down, but without the ridicule and destruction they'd known for too long.

"So, Anna? Good birthday present?"

"The best, Emmy."

"Do you want to drive?"

Anna looked at the other girl incredulously.

"Does Sonic Duck quack? Yes!"

"What is it with you and Sonic Duck…?"

"I dunno. It's a random, funny monster?"

"Oh. Kay. Let's go to your place and I'll drive the last block so your dad doesn't flip out. Will I be allowed to stay over so we may talk about that duel all night, or is your family uber traditional about birthdays and will want you to spend the rest of it exclusively with them?"

"I think my family will appreciate having someone in the house who understands our love for this guy instead of my directing a loud blow-by-blow account of that duel at them."

"That sounds like a yes!"

And thus Anna/WhiteLadyDragon got to see the Kaiser as he proved that he would be all right again, and of course, she gets to drive.

**End**

That was weird. And short. I think it might not be the best thing I've _ever _written, but I hope this is a good birthday present, Anna, as I cannot send you a Cyber Dragon and I also cannot actually take you to one of Kaiser's duels. And I'm pretending I can drive. I can't. I'm only fifteen. Crudmuffins. XD. Now everyone say it with me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WHITELADYDRAGON!


End file.
